universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Democratic Kampuchea
This is a Profile for the Khmer Rouge. Summary The Khmer Rouge was a country in the Indochina region of Asia that existed from 1975-1979. Kampuchea (Khmer: កម្ពុជា), officially from 5 January 1976 Democratic Kampuchea (DK; Khmer: កម្ពុជាប្រជាធិបតេយ្យ; Kâmpŭchéa Prâcheathippadey; French: Kampuchéa démocratique), also described as the Genocidal Regime (Khmer: របបប្រល័យពូជសាសន៍), was the Cambodian state under one-party Marxist-Leninist totalitarian rule that existed between 1975 and 1979. It was controlled by the Khmer Rouge (KR), the name popularly given to the followers of the Communist Party of Kampuchea (CPK), and was founded when KR forces defeated the Khmer Republic of Lon Nol in 1975. Between 1975 and 1979, the state and its ruling Khmer Rouge regime was responsible for the deaths of millions of Cambodians through forced labour and genocide. The KR lost control of most Cambodian territory to Vietnamese occupation. From 1979 to 1982, Democratic Kampuchea survived as a rump state supported by China. In June 1982, the Khmer Rouge formed the Coalition Government of Democratic Kampuchea with two non-communist guerrilla factions, which retained international recognition.4 The state was renamed Cambodia in 1990 in the run up to the UN-sponsored 1991 Paris Peace Agreements. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * Pol Pot Second-in-commannd * Norodom Sihanouk * Khieu Samphan * Nuon Chea Military Leaders * Ta Mok * Son Sen * Chan Chakrey Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Ieng Sary * Khieu Samphan * So Phim * Nhim Ros * Vorn Vet Military Units Infantry * Khmer Rouge Opperatives Elite * Elite Khmer Rouge Opperatives Special * Santebal Heavy * |-|Weaponry= Artillery * PT-76 * Type-63 (Tank) * T-55 * Type 59 * Type 62 * M48 Patton * M41 Walker Bulldog * AMX-13 * M113 * Type 63 APC * BTR-50 * BTR-40 * BTR-152 * Cadillac Gage Commando * Panhard AML Aircraft * Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17 * Shenyang J-6 * T-28 Trojan * GY-80 Horizon * T-37B * Fairchild C-123 Provider * Bell UH-1H/1G * Mil Mi-8 * Mil Mi-24 * Douglas C-47 * Douglas AC-47 Spooky Military weapons * Artifacts * Melee weapons * Ranged weapons * Explosives * Territories Phomn Phen * Age founded/conquered: 1975 * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Cambodians Civilization Stats Tier 9: Atomic: The Nation is Atomic with Tanks and an Air Force, even though that was the case the nation made their people live the lives of Feudal Farmhand Slaves for opperation ground zero. Most of their supplies were from the USA, USSR and China which were atomic nations during the Cold War. Power Sources Science: Construction (Those with specialist technical skills often found themselves sent back to cities to restart production in factories interrupted by the takeover.) Conquest Stats Tier 9-B: Country: It is 181,035 square kilometres (69,898 square miles) in area, bordered by Thailand to the northwest, Laos to the northeast, Vietnam to the east and the Gulf of Thailand to the southwest. Power Stats Attack Potency: Small Building: Tanks that have the power to level small structures. Street: The energy from standard small firearms. Athletic Human: the strength of standard Kampuchea soldiers. Durability: Small Building: Tanks with armored plating can still operate even after explosions. Wall: Aircraft with it's large size. Street-Athletic: The durability with Kampuchea soldiers with or without equipment. Speed: Subsonic: Mil Mi-8 flight speed at 155 mph. Superhuman: The standard speed on road of Tanks or ships at sea. Athletic Human: The running speed of the Kampuchea soldiers. Skills Stats The Khmer Rouge were heavily influenced by Maoism,20 the French Communist Party and the writings of Karl Marx and Vladimir Lenin21 as well as ideas of Khmer racial superiority.22 Turning to look at the roots of the ideology which guided the KR intellectuals behind the revolution, it becomes evident that the roots of such radical thought can be traced to an education in France which started many of the top KR officials on the road to thinking that communism demanded violence.2324 Influences from the French Revolution led many who studied in Paris to believe that Marxist political theory which was based on class struggle could be applied to the national cause in Cambodia. The Kampuchean Revolutionary Army was the Armed Forces of Democratic Kampuchea. During the Democratic Kampuchea days, the 68,000-member Khmer Rouge-dominated CPNLAF (Cambodian People's National Liberation Armed Forces) force, which completed its conquest of Phnom Penh, Cambodia in April 1975, was renamed the RAK (Revolutionary Army of Kampuchea). Strengths/Pros The Khmer Rouge army was slowly built up in the jungles of Eastern Cambodia during the late 1960s, supported by the North Vietnamese army, the Viet Cong and the Pathet Lao. Despite a massive American bombing campaign against them, the Khmer Rouge won the Cambodian Civil War when they captured the Cambodian capital and overthrew the government of the Khmer Republic in 1975. Weaknesses/Flaws The Khmer Rouge regime was highly autocratic, xenophobic, paranoid and repressive. The genocide was in part the result of the regime's social engineering policies.6 Its attempts at agricultural reform through collectivisation led to widespread famine while its insistence on absolute self-sufficiency even in the supply of medicine led to the death of many thousands from treatable diseases such as malaria. The Khmer Rouge's racist emphasis on national purity included several genocides of Cambodian minorities. Arbitrary executions and torture were carried out by its cadres against perceived subversive elements, or during genocidal purges7 of its own ranks between 1975 and 1978. The regime was removed from power in 1979 when Vietnam entered Cambodia and quickly destroyed most of the Khmer Rouge's forces. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Profile Category:Country Category:Real Life Category:Tier 9-B Conquest Category:Tier 9 Civilization Category:Army Category:Science